Digital Mutants
by RurouniGirl
Summary: This is an AU Digimon/X-men Evolution crossover. Um...there are no digimon, just the human characters. It's my first attempt at a crossover so I hope it's good. Enjoy and remember to review. Chapter 2 is now up.
1. A New Member to the X-men

A/N- This is my first attempt at a crossover, so I hope it's good. It's a Digimon/ X-men Evolution crossover. Also an AU. There will also be a few original character added. Hope you like it.  
  
Digital Mutants: Part 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
Davis stood looking up at the school in awe. It was huge. He had never seen a school this big. He sighed as he pushed open the gates to the Xavier Institute and made his way toward the door. He was greeted by Professor Xavier.  
  
"Good morning, Davis. I hope your trip went well."  
  
Davis smiled. "Yes, it was a nice trip."  
  
He followed the professor inside and grinned as he was given the "grand tour." The tour ended with Professor Xavier's office.  
  
Davis looked around at all the people standing about the office. 'These must be the other students,' he thought.  
  
The professor smiled. "Let me introduce you to the other students." He pointed to each person as he told Davis their names.  
  
"That's Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty..." He turned toward the door. Davis followed the professor's gaze and saw a man leaning in the doorway.  
  
"And that," he said, pointing to the man, "is Logan."  
  
Logan nodded to Davis. "Welcome," he said. He turned toward the professor. "Charles, when you have a minute, I need to talk to you."  
  
The professor nodded. "Just let me take Davis to his room..."  
  
"I'll do that," Jean cut in. "It sounds like this is more important."  
  
Professor Xavier smiled. "Thank you, Jean."  
  
She nodded and led Davis out of the office. She turned toward him, smiling. "So, how do you like it here so far?"  
  
Davis shook his head. "It's big," he said.  
  
Jean chuckled. "Yeah, it can be kind of overwhelming at first. But, you'll get used to it." She stopped and opened a door. "This is your room," she said. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We'll be more than happy to help."  
  
Davis nodded. "Thanks," he said, as Jean left him. He looked around the room. Just like the school, it was huge. Much bigger than his room at home.   
  
He sighed. He was starting to feel a little homesick. He threw his bag on the bed and plopped down next to it, staring up at the ceiling. He knew the reason he was here was because of his powers, because he didn't know how to control them and that could hurt someone. But, that didn't stop him from missing his friends.  
  
He began to unpack his bag. He was startled by a knock on his door. He went to see who it was and recognized the boy standing outside.  
  
"Hello," he said, cheerfully.  
  
Davis couldn't help but grin. "Hi," he replied. "Kurt, right?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yep. I thought you might like some help unpacking and getting settled in.  
  
Davis nodded. "That would be great. Thanks."  
  
The two boys set to work and soon everything was put into place. Davis sighed as they finished and collapsed onto the bed. Kurt collapsed next to him.  
  
Davis smiled. "So," he said, turning to look at Kurt. "What are your powers?"  
  
Kurt grinned as he reached out and took Davis' hand. In a poof, they were in the garden outside and then, with another poof, they were back in his bedroom.   
  
Davis grinned. "Cool," he said.  
  
Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it comes in handy." He turned to look over at Davis. The boy seemed to be avoiding something.   
  
'It's like he doesn't want me to know what his powers are.' Kurt thought.   
  
"What are your powers?" Kurt asked.  
  
Davis seemed to shy away from the question before sighing and flopping onto the bed. He shrugged.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," he said. "It's kind of complicated. It's like...I don't know. Like I can control stuff. But only certain stuff."  
  
Kurt nodded. "I'm sure the professor will help you figure it out."  
  
Davis smiled. "Yeah, I know. That's part of the reason I'm here."  
  
Kurt smiled back. "Well, I should get going. School in the morning. See you tomorrow. Sleep well."  
  
Davis nodded. "Thanks for all your help, Kurt. I appreciate it."  
  
Kurt smiled. "No problem," he said as he exited the room.   
  
Davis sighed as he pulled off his shoes and crawled under the covers. He was so tired. It had been a long day. He yawned as he lay in bed, thinking.  
  
'Everyone seems really nice,' he thought. 'Kurt was cool. And that guy, Logan, I think, was definitely a cool dude.' He smiled and rolled over, drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: okay, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know if I should continue. RurouniGirl 


	2. A New Enemy

A/N- Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.   
  
Digital Mutants: Part 2  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
Davis groaned and squinted his eyes against the bright sunlight pouring through his window. He yawned and stretched as he pulled himself out of bed. Just then there was a knock on his door. He hurried to answer it and found Professor Xavier waiting outside.  
  
The professor smiled. "Good morning, Davis. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Davis grinned. "Yep. Had a hard time getting out of bed though."  
  
The professor chuckled. "How about some breakfast?"  
  
Davis nodded and followed the professor. After eating a leisurely breakfast, he followed Professor Xavier to his office.  
  
"Have a seat, Davis. Let's see if we can figure out what exactly your powers are."  
  
Davis nodded and sat down across from the professor. He cleared his throat and tried to think of where to start.  
  
"Well," he began. "I guess it started a couple of months ago. It's hard to explain, really. It's like I can control stuff. But only certain things, not all things."  
  
The professor nodded. "I see. What kind of things?"  
  
Davis thought about it. "Well, fire and wind," he said. "And I can't control them. It was like, one minute I was practicing soccer and the next minute the soccer net was on fire. Or when I was getting picked on at school. All of a sudden this really strong, like whirlwind thing came up and knocked the guy away from me."  
  
"That's very unusual," Professor Xavier said. "Is there anything else?"  
  
Davis nodded. "Yeah..." he began. But he was interrupted as the office door burst open and Storm hurried in.   
  
"Professor. The school is being attacked."  
  
"By who?" the professor asked.  
  
Storm shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. He's an unknown mutant. We have no records on him at all."  
  
The professor and Storm hurried outside, Davis right on their heels. Outside the school, whirlwinds raged about, tearing bushes and flowers from the ground, throwing benches and branches about. In the mist of all the chaos stood the commander of the chaos.  
  
"Who are you?" Professor Xavier called. "What do you want?"  
  
The mysterious mutant laughed. "I am Tornado," he replied. "As to what I want. I want to destroy the X-men." He laughed manically for another second before completely vanishing, leaving the three mutants standing dumbstruck on the steps.  
  
"What...what was that all about?" Davis asked shakily.  
  
The professor shook his head. "I'm not quite sure, Davis. Let's go back inside. We'll deal with this when the rest of the X-men get back. For now, why don't we go back to my office and you can finish telling me whatever it was you started before we were interrupted."  
  
Davis nodded. "O...okay," he said.  
  
He followed the professor back inside and once again sat down. The professor smiled. "Alright," he said. "What were you saying?"  
  
Davis cleared his throat. "I was about to tell you about this weird mark on my foot."  
  
"Weird mark on your foot?"  
  
Davis nodded. "Yes, I've had it for as long as I can remember. I have no clue how I got it."  
  
The professor nodded. "I see. Would you mind if I took a look."  
  
Davis shook his head. "Not at all," he said, bending down and taking of his sock. The professor moved forward, taking a closer look. It was an odd mark. Almost like a scar, but it wasn't a scar. It was a pinkish mark in the middle of his foot. The odd part was the shape. It was in the shape of a crescent.  
  
The professor examined the mark carefully, but couldn't find anything that would tell him how the mark had gotten there. He leaned back, mystified.  
  
"It's a very odd mark," he told Davis. "But I have no clue what it means. I'll have to do some research to find out what it means."  
  
Davis nodded. "That's fine by me. I just want to know what the heck it is."  
  
The professor smiled. "As for your powers, I think the answer lies within the meaning of the mark."  
  
"In other words, we find out what the mark means, we find out my powers." Davis said.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded. "Exactly. I'll start doing research right away to see what I can find. In the meantime, we'll enroll you in Bayville High. You'll start tomorrow."  
  
Davis nodded. "Sounds good," he said.   
  
Davis left the professor's office and headed back to his room. His thoughts went back to the mysterious mutant. 'Who was he and why did he want to destroy the X-men?'  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what did you think? Was this chapter any good? Please review. RurouniGirl 


End file.
